Lollipop
by Castiel's Angel 1996
Summary: '"Daryl" you moan, rolling to meet his thrust. "Please." "Shh" he quietens you, punishing you with a sharp bite before licking the area.' For the first time, thanks to Lollipop, you get first hand experience of some time spent with Daryl Dixon... R&R?


**This is my first time writing anything M rated, thought I would give it a try.**

Carl sits at the picnic table with Sophia, both fighting over a lollipop. Its orange flavored. Carl loves the orange flavor but its Sophia's favorite color, which is why she wants it. There is only one of those lollipops in the pack though, instead it was filled with loads of cherry flavored, strawberry flavored and even watermelon flavored lollipops; plus, they were all in the shape and color of their fruits.

You walk over to them, tried of their bickering. "Sophia, let Carl have it. Its his favorite flavor, its only fair."

Sophia turns to you, ready to complain but you give her a stern look. "Okay." the little girl grumbles, reaching for a strawberry one.

With your small task complete, you turn to leave. And that's when your eye catches him; Daryl Dixon. The hunter, savior, of the group. Your eyes have been drawn to him for awhile, you've always thought he was quite good looking. You often envisioned his lips on yours, woke up after a hot dream where his naked body was pressed up against yours.

And that's when the idea pops into your mind, the perfect way to get attention from the gorgeous hunter. You quickly turn back to the packet of lollipops, reaching in blindly and pulling one out. Still not looking, you pull the wrapper off and leave it on the table as you walk forward, sucking the lollipop into your mouth.

Its watermelon flavor, not your favorite. Its wide range of color will stand out though and draw his eyes to your bubblegum pink lips. Taking slow, deliberate sucks on the lolly, you try and make your way casually towards Daryl and his tent.

He glances up from cleaning his arrows, eyes locking onto you. You smile inside, glad you had chose to wear those shorts that show off your great legs which his eyes seem fixed out. Then, with a blush coming to his cheeks, his eyes move upwards. But again, they stop on your chest, you're wearing that top that you got from Beth. Her chest isn't as developed as yours, your breasts push at the top and stand out. His bottom lip get sucked back between his teeth as his eyes move upwards, towards your lips.

"Hey Daryl" removing the lollipop and smiling at him.

"Hey" he manages, gulping.

Knowing he's watching, you bring the lolly back towards you mouth. Before it reaches your lips, you stick out your tongue and run it over the length of the lolly before sucking it into your mouth. You take hard, deliberate sucks on the lolly, watching as he swallows again and his eyes widen slightly.

"Y-you alright?" Daryl stutters out, his eyes flickering between yours and your lips.

"Yeah" you shrugs, pulling the lolly away and licking your lips. You give him a smile, you batter your eyelashes slightly. "I can think of better things to pass the time though..." You slowly run your tongue along the whole length of the lolly, your eyes never leaving his. "I was wondering, do you want to go for a walk with me?"

It takes him a minute, he looks as if he's in shock. "Y-yeah. O-okay."

You lead the way, not looking back to see if he's following you. You've never seen Daryl Dixon act like that before, he's always been calm and collected. You've been with him since the beginning of the outbreak, you are familiar with the way he acts.

You know he'll follow you, you've been sharing suggestive glances for a while know. There was no mistaking that there was a certain kind of chemistry between you both. One time, you even kissed him. You were sitting on the RV, taking the night shift. He came up, halfway through your time. You don't know how but suddenly you were talking, laughing a little even. And then, out of the blue, you were kissing.

He didn't seem to mind it though. His hands were in your hair, holding you close to him as his tongue ran across your lower lip. It made you weak at the knee, made you want to beg for more. He wasn't rough like you thought he would be, the kiss was soft and slow.

And when your tongues touched, the world stopped. You thought for sure you were dead, that a walker had came and got you, that you were in some fantasy dream world. But you weren't because you were kissing Daryl Dixon. And you couldn't believe it, couldn't believe your _luck_.

But then you moaned into the kiss and he pulled away. His breathing was heavy, just like yours. His hands still held you close and there was a long of longing, of lust, in his eyes. Then, in that deep voice of his, he told you to get to bed, that it was late. And as quick as it had started, it had finished again and you found yourself walking to your tent. Alone.

You didn't lead him miles away from the camp, only far enough so no one would hear or see; behind the barn. You pull the lollipop away from your lips, turning to face him. The smile quickly drops though when he roughly grabs you and pushes you against the wall of the barn.

The gasp of shock is quickly replaced by a moan of bliss as his lips press into yours. His lips are hard and demanding, nothing like the kiss from what seems like years ago. And though you had loved that soft kiss, you _adored_ this one.

He bucks his hips into yours, making you moan. While your lips are parted, he forces his tongue into your mouth and silencing you. Your tongue don't fight for dominance for long, his tongue hits and lowers yours, taking control. And you are fine with that, you _like_ that.

His hands move to under your thighs and you jump a little, helping him as he pulls you up. You wrap your legs tightly around his waist. You can feel it now, the lust growing inside of him. You can feel his hard member through all of those layers of clothing. Why so many layers?!

He takes you by the wrists, lifting your arms up. You don't understand at first, what is he doing? Then, he's holding your wrists with only one and as his other one goes to grasp your ass. His lips are attached to your neck and he's kissing, biting, sucking, licking at it. His hand squeezes your ass and his hips roll to meet yours and you can't help yourself.

"Daryl" you moan, rolling to meet his thrust. "Please."

"Shh" he quietens you, punishing you with a sharp bite before licking the area.

He pulls his lips away from your body, letting your hands free too. His hands grasp the hem of your borrowed shirt and he roughly pulls it up. He's sees that you have no bra on, you wouldn't be able to breath if you did, and he whispers your name. You watch as he licks his lips before lowering them down to your breasts, taking one of your nipples into his mouth.

Your head rolls back, your eyes close and a sound of absolute pleasure escape your lips. His teeth pull at your nipple as he nibbles and sucks, pulling and adding pressure to it. It makes your stomach grow a coil, a tighten happen and you want move that this. And you don't want to be the one who is just receiving, you want to be giving.

You push at him slightly, making him pull his head back and take a step away from the barn. You unwrap your lefts from his waist, they feel like jelly and your feet hit the ground again. Your heart is beating really fast, its like its going to burst from your chest and run around the field, never to stop and tire.

You bend down to your knees. You teased him about this, you made him think about you doing it to him. Its only that that you pay up. Your hands are shaking slightly but you ignore it and reach for his belt. Taking a deep breath, you undo it and then your fingers are under the button of his jeans.

Suddenly, his pants are around his ankles and you're looking at his member. He's wearing no underwear, so when his pants fell, it came free. He's big, longer and thicker than you expected. You didn't think it was possible but your heart picks up speed, your breathing comes quicker. He's bigger than any man you had ever been with before. In fact, they seemed like children, _boys_, compared to Daryl. This is it.

You lift your eyes up, meet his baby blues with your own. He stands above, you looking at you with hooded eyes. His arms are crossed, ready to see what you'll do. There's a smirk on his lips, like a challenge. Like he doesn't believe you'll do it. And yet, you want to. So you will, and you'll prove him wrong.

Without breaking eye contact, you take him into your mouth. You slide down as far are you can before coming up again, your lips locked tight around him. Your tongue darts out, swirling over the tip before you dunk down on him again.

Daryl has his eyes closed, and he lets your name out in a moan. One hand grasps your hair, holding your head to his cock while the other braces against the barn. His moans and the hand grasping your high turns you on, makes you feel warm between you thighs.

You suck on his harder, press your tongue more firmly against him. You want him to enjoy this, you want to be the one to give him pleasure. Using the hand in your hair, he fakes you take him faster and deeper. Your hands grip his bare thighs as the space between your thighs begin to burn and you let out a muffled moan; your mouth filled by him.

And then your pushed back against the barn, the hand on the back of your head gone. You look up at Daryl, wanting to see him as you suck. His head is thrown back but you know his eyes are closed and his mouth is hanging open. Both of his hands are flat on the barn wall.

The back of you head begins to bump in to the wall behind you as he begins to thrust into you mouth. You take one hand from his thighs and reach down. You undo the bottom of your shorts, pulling them down a little ways until you can reach a hand inside your panties.

You rub your clit, slipping two fingers inside yourself. Your warm and wet, ready for him and you want nothing more than for him to lay you down and thrust into you. But you don't pull your mouth away. You can hear him moans of pleasure and your move your fingers in time with his thrusts.

His thrust beginning to become sloppy as he nears his edge and the coil in your stomach tightens. His hand goes back to your head as with one final stroke, he releases himself into your mouth as he calls out your name again. Swallowing his release down, your open erupts within you and you let out a muffled moan as your stomach quickly tightens before releasing.

You're both breathing heavily still as he pulls his cock out of your mouth. Slowly, he lowers himself to the ground beside you. Your chest is heaving as you lean against the barn, trying to catch your breath. You've never given a blow job quite like that before and its worn you out, you'd do it all over again though; in a heartbeat. Daryl's fingertips lightly touch yours as he joins you, leaning against the wall.

That was the best experience of your life, you hoped it was the best of his too. And you could help but imagine what actual sex would be like with him. Maybe you'll get to find out one day...

**Please tell me what I could improve on! Thank you. **


End file.
